What are you doing New Year's Eve?
by lilyleia78
Summary: What you are doing at midnight on New Year's eve sets the tone for the rest of the year.  Written for the 2011 holiday fest at Shelter Diner on LJ


Zach dropped his keys twice trying to open the front door, desperate to get inside before midnight. He was being stupid - he was well aware of that, but for some reason the sense of urgency was growing with every step he got closer to his goal. The door swung open quickly and soundlessly once he'd gotten it unlocked and only his quick hands prevented it from banging off the far wall behind it.

The living room was empty and quiet, but Zach could hear the faint sound of the tv coming from the back of the apartment. He followed the sound down the hall to his and Shaun's bedroom. As he got closer he could make out the words coming from the set. It was a countdown.

10...9...

Zach hurried his steps and rushed through the doorway. Shaun was sitting up in bed propped up on the pillows with one arm wrapped around Cody who was curled up next to him, tiny head resting in the center of Shaun's chest. Both of his boys were fast asleep. Zach wanted a moment to memorize the tableau, but the countdown was at 4 and there was no time to spare.

He climbed onto the bed behind Cody, leaned across his nephew and pressed his lips gently against Shaun's just as the countdown hit one. The crowds on the tv erupted into cheers and shouts of 'Happy New Year', and just outside their window Zach could hear fireworks and horns and neighbors shouting.

But the only sounds Zach cared about were the sleepy 'hmmm' Shaun was making under his lips and the noisy yawn Cody was emitting between them. Zach sat back to watch his family come half awake.

Cody blinked sleepily at him. "Hi, Uncle Zach."

"Hi, Codes. Love you," Zach answered, brushing Cody's long hair out of his eyes.

"Love you," Cody answered and then buried his head back in Shaun's chest, already asleep again. He probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning. But Zach would and that was the important thing.

Shaun lifted the arm not wrapped around Cody and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Zach?" His eyes swept from the TV to the clock.

"Happy New Year," Zach whispered, leaning in again for another kiss.

Shaun smiled and returned Zach's kiss sweetly. "You too, babe. Thought you'd be later."

Zach nodded. "Jack - the new night manager - he sent me home early. We were slow. And he said…" Zach smiled suddenly. "Did you know that what you're doing at midnight on New Year's Eve sets the tone for the rest of the year?"

For a moment Shaun looked bewildered, then understanding cleared his eyes. "Sap," he said, but he was grinning and pulling Zach in for another kiss.

Zach pulled back reluctantly before things got too heated, aware of their nephew warm and asleep between them. "Whatever, I just know you old guys and your superstitions. I didn't want you being all weird on me."

Shaun laughed quietly. "Right, sap, whatever you've got to tell yourself."

Zach leaned over for one more kiss, kissing the top of Cody's head as he pulled back to his side of the bed. "Better safe than sorry," he admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah," Shaun agreed, sliding down and rolling slightly so he was laying down facing Zach. Zach kicked off his shoes before doing the same and Shaun reached over to stroke the back of his hand down Zach's face. "Good night," he whispered, "I love you."

A familiar warmth spread through Zach's chest at the words and he grabbed Shaun's hand with his own and kissed Shaun's palm. "Love you too," he said. "Night."

The adrenaline of the mad rush home was wearing off rapidly and Zach gave in easily to the temptation of his warm bed and his sleepy family.

"Hey, Zach," shaun whispered from across the bed.

"Hmmm," Zach murmured, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Have you heard the superstition about sex and New Year's morning?"

Zach smiled and squeezed Shaun's hand. "No," he said, "But if you get up early to put Cody in his own bed, master can tell student all about it then."

shaun chuckled, a quiet, dirty sound that almost made Zach want to put Cody to bed right away. "Deal," Shawn agreed. "Happy New Year, babe."

"Happy New Year, Shaun." And Zach fell asleep to the sounds of his neighbors celebrating and his family's deep, even breathing.


End file.
